


Этюд в зеленых тонах

by CrazyJill



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Detectives, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJill/pseuds/CrazyJill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Во дворе дома, где живут Такао и Мидорима находят труп, а на следующий день - еще один.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Этюд в зеленых тонах

**Глава 1**

\- Ты опять неодет.

Такао посмотрел на себя: майка, распахнутая рубашка с закатанными рукавами, джинсы, фартук. Ну ноги босые – так на деревянном полу тепло, да и в кухне плитка с подогревом. Перевел взгляд на Мидориму: галстук с булавкой, застегнутый на все пуговицы пиджак, стрелки на брюках, полосатая рубашка с белым воротничком – и все для того, чтобы спуститься на первый этаж к завтраку, а потом перейти на другую половину дома, где расположен приемный кабинет, и надеть халат. 

\- Ну Шин-чан, ты опять придираешься, «неодет» - это совсем не так. Смотри. – Такао развязал фартук, сбросил рубашку и взялся за край майки.

\- Такао! – окрик Мидоримы прервал его движение.

Такао замер – подол майки был уже почти у шеи. 

\- Что, Шин-чан?

Мидорима поправил очки, кажется, слегка покраснев, и отвернулся к окну. За окном моросил холодный мартовский дождь, ветки старой магнолии с набухшими пушистыми почками чернели на фоне серых облаков - явно ничего интересного. 

\- Завтрак готов?

Губы сами собой растянулись в улыбке – хорошо начинается утро. Хотя странно, что Мидорима покраснел – можно подумать, не видел голых мужиков в спортивных раздевалках. 

\- Осталось только в тарелки положить. Пошли? – предложил Такао, все еще держа майку поднятой. 

Мидорима повернулся к нему. Вздрогнул.

\- Опусти ты эту чертову майку!

 

В кухне-столовой все еще пахло чуть подгоревшим омлетом и жареной макрелью, хотя Такао и приоткрыл окно - в открытые створки с улицы доносилось карканье ворон. По радио передавали утренний гороскоп – Мидорима всегда спускался к тому моменту, когда речь заходила о раках. К счастью, талисман дня он в эти дни просто ставил в кабинете, а не носил с собой.

_«Раки. Ваше счастье по-прежнему ходит рядом, вам просто надо протянуть руку. Осторожнее при встрече с девами, они принесут вам плохие известия, хотя все закончится благополучно. Талисман дня для вас – китайский фонарик»._

Мидорима раздраженно выключил радио и взял палочки в руки. Гороскоп последнее время то и дело твердил о личном счастье для раков, но ни одни из смотрин – а их родственники едва ли не десяток организовали - не завершились повторным свиданием. Пожалуй, в этот раз стоило тактично промолчать. Да и вообще, Такао, хоть отчасти и рад был, что Мидориму у него никто не отбирает, но когда любишь, желаешь любимому человеку счастья, пусть и с кем-то другим. Он развернул Майничи Шимбун. 

\- Не читай газету за едой, - немедленно проворчал Мидорима.

\- Ну не книжку же читать.

\- Ничего вообще не читать. Это отвлекает ресурсы организма от переваривания. Тем более, ты вечно трупы выискиваешь.

\- Шин-чан, ты неправ. – Хорошо, что Мидорима отвлекся от мрачных мыслей. – Во-первых, про трупы я не ищу специально, газеты сами про них только и пишут последние полгода. История-то громкая: шесть убийств, а подозреваемых нет. Во-вторых, нам нужно быть в курсе, потому что убитых в нашем районе находят. Вдруг на нас нападут?

\- Очень в этом сомневаюсь. – Мидорима посмотрел на него снисходительно. – До сих пор все жертвы – женщины в возрасте от двадцати до двадцати трех, мы с тобой не подходим. 

\- Шин-чан? Откуда ты знаешь? – наиграно удивился Такао. – Ты же говорил, тебя это не интересует?

\- Так и есть, - отрезал Мидорима. – Мне это совсем не интересно. Кстати, тело должны найти сегодня. 

Такао быстро перелистнул до конца, хоть и знал, что случись такое – статья была бы на первой полосе. 

\- Пока нету. 

\- Значит, журналисты еще не проведали. 

\- Почему ты так уверен?

\- Убийства происходят в первый день новой луны. – Мидорима взялся за чашку с чаем, показывая, что больше не хочет обсуждать эту тему. 

 

\- Где пациентка? – Мидорима выглянул в приемную и сердито посмотрел на висящие на стене часы. Девять ноль пять.

\- Опаздывает, наверное. - Такао пожал плечами. В этот раз он не был причиной задержки – хотя бывало, что приходящие дамы останавливались в приемной с ним поболтать, доводя Мидориму до белого каления.

В дверь вдруг заколотили – явно не женской рукой. 

\- Вряд ли это Саеки-сан, - пробормотал Такао и пошел открывать.

\- Апчхи! – на пороге стоял Аомине, немного промокший и явно очень простуженный. – У вас тут два тела на газоне. Одно целое. 

 

Свежая зелень весенней травы торчала из бурых луж смешавшейся с дождем крови. Туловище валялось сразу за кустом гортензии, отрубленные руки и ноги лежали рядом. Голова откатилась дальше – почти в самый центр газона. Такао поспешно отвернулся, пытаясь немедленно забыть детали - завтрак едва не отправился на землю. Все-таки смотреть на расчлененное тело в газете и в реальной жизни – не одно и то же, и даже школа медицинских сестер не подготовила Такао к такому зрелищу. Да и Мидорима слегка позеленел, а он практику в морге проходил, когда на третьем курсе решил в судмедэкспертизе работать. Смерть отца, конечно, изменила планы, но навыки-то остались.

\- Эй, не топчи там, рядом с телом, - прохрипел Аомине. – Улики уничтожишь.

\- Это Саеки-сан и она всего лишь в обмороке. – Мидорима наклонился над лежащей у ворот женщиной. – Такао, отнеси ее внутрь. 

Даже в пальто и с сумкой пятидесятилетняя Саеки-сан весила как ребенок. Такао легко подхватил ее на руки и, радуясь возможности сбежать, поспешил в дом. В спину донеслось:

\- Ты бы и сам это заметил, если бы, как идиот, не вышел работать с температурой.

\- Чё сразу идиот! Вся станция на больничном, больше некому. 

Через пятнадцать минут, распугав всех окрестных птиц сиренами, к клинике подъехали машины из районного управления. Газон обнесли желтой лентой, засверкали вспышки фотокамер – эксперты принялись за работу. Обозленные и невыспавшиеся, полицейские расползлись синими муравьями по окрестным домам в поисках свидетелей. Такао взялся за телефон – надо было обзвонить сегодняшних пациентов, предупредить, что приема не будет.

 

\- Не могу поверить, что вы ничего не слышали, - проворчал Аомине, не давая Мидориме заглянуть ему в горло. 

Мидорима ухватил его за подбородок.

\- Открой рот, скажи: «А». 

\- Ааа, - Аомине высунул язык. 

– Ничего удивительного, убили женщину ночью, а окна спален выходят на другую сторону. К тому же, она, скорее всего, даже не успела закричать – голову отрубили через несколько секунд после удара в сердце, она еще упасть не успела, - пояснил Мидорима и добавил, не меняя тона: - Такао запиши: фолликулярная ангина. Выпиши ему цефалексин и парацетамол. 

\- Откуда ты знаешь? – Аомине потер горло и тяжело сглотнул.

Поправив очки на переносице, Мидорима стянул резиновые перчатки – Такао всегда завораживал этот жест – и выбросил их в корзину. 

\- Это очевидно. Сначала ударили мечом в сердце и отрубили голову, пока жертва еще стояла. Потом от упавшего тела отрубили руки и ноги - в земле остались следы от меча, как на разделочной доске. У шеи такого следа нет – значит, голову не на земле рубили. – Мидорима поморщился. – Такао, разведи ему парацетамол прямо сейчас и позвони Куроко, пусть он проследит, что этот идиот пьет таблетки. 

\- Он запретил у него появляться, - ворчливо протянул Аомине, - говорит, детей заражу. 

Мидорима преувеличенно тяжело вздохнул, закрывая лицо ладонью. 

\- Боги, за что мне это? Неужели тебе напоминания по телефону не хватит? 

 

День без пациентов тянулся бесконечно, особенно после того как Мидорима ушел с визитами к пациентам. Такао перебрал все лекарства в шкафах, навел порядок в картотеке. На столе лежал февральский номер журнала клинической фармакологии и терапии с отметками, что стоит почитать, но Такао не был уверен, что сможет сосредоточиться. Лучше уж было приготовить что-нибудь посложнее на ужин. К возвращению Мидоримы на жилой половине дома уже пахло терияки. 

\- Мне кто-нибудь звонил? – Мидорима сунул зонтик в стойку.

\- Куроко два раза, сказал, что Аомине лекарства выпил. - Такао иногда по-хорошему завидовал тому, как они друг за другом присматривали. Хотя спроси любого из них – никто бы не признался, что они друзья. Тем не менее даже Акаши временами приезжал из Киото, и Кисе находил время между съемками раз в пару месяцев, чтобы поиграть в баскетбол или просто посидеть в баре. – Саеко-сан просила передать, что с ней все хорошо. Такаучи-сан записался на четверг – спина болит. 

\- Это все? 

\- Еще куча соболезнующих, - пожал плечами Такао. – Или ты ждал кого-то определенного?

\- Никого я не ждал. – Мидорима с недовольным видом пошел на кухню, Такао последовал за ним, почти наступая на пятки – специально, разумеется.

\- Ты уверен, Шин-чан?

Помыв руки, Мидорима уселся на стул и принялся протирать мокрые очки. 

\- Я никого не ждал, - повторил он.

\- Ааа, - догадался Такао, - принцесса Хитачи сегодня ни разу не позвонила.

Принцессой Хитачи они называли между собой Накагаву Марико - даму тридцати восьми лет из их квартала, безответно влюбленную в Мидориму. Марико была очень некрасива, но держалась высокомерно и происходила из старой семьи – ее предки едва ли не тысячу лет занимались изготовлением мечей. Обычно она звонила Мидориме по нескольку раз в день или заходила в клинику под выдуманными предлогами. 

\- Я буду только рад, если эта женщина бросит меня преследовать. 

\- Зря ты отказываешься, Шин-чан, подумаешь, на десять лет старше, - подначил Такао, раскладывая терияки и рис по мисочкам. - Опытная женщина в постели…

\- Заткнись. 

\- Ну Шин-чан, мог бы и поволноваться, а вдруг с ней случилось что-нибудь?

Мидорима бросил на него быстрый взгляд поверх очков и тут же уткнулся в тарелку.

\- Эта женщина постоянно чем-нибудь увлекается. Тебя тут еще не было, когда она вдруг решила католичкой стать, - сказал он через некоторое время. – Крестилась, полгода разносила буклеты и проповедовала. Потом утихла. Когда я в университете учился – боролась за права животных. – Мидорима взял в руки палочки и взмахнул ими, словно дирижер. – Так что искренне надеюсь, что она потеряла ко мне интерес, как ко всем предыдущим хобби. 

Несмотря на все уверения, после ужина он закрылся у себя и допоздна играл на пианино, вроде бы Верди - Такао не был уверен, хотя и нахватался кое-каких музыкальных знаний за год жизни с Мидоримой. 

* * * 

В дверь заколотили, едва Такао успел снять кашу с плиты. Зевая, он поплелся открывать, уже подозревая, кого увидит. Он оказался прав – на пороге снова стоял Аомине, все еще сильно простуженный, но по сравнению со вчерашним днем сухой, да еще к тому же с огромным голубым шарфом на шее – шарф был обернут раз пять, но длинные концы все равно свисали до колен. 

\- Заржёшь – убью, - просипел Аомине.

Несмотря на угрозу, Такао не сдержал смешка.

\- Откуда у тебя этот монстр? 

\- Куроко дал, ему Момои на выпускной вязала. 

На лестнице позади раздались мягкие шаги.

\- Такао, ты… Аомине? Какого… что ты тут делаешь?

\- У вас опять труп на газоне. 

 

В этот раз было намного, намного хуже - хотя крови было значительно меньше – потому что просто расчлененное тело – это одно, а расчленённое тело знакомого человека – совсем другое. Наверное, перед смертью принцесса Хитачи… Накагава-сан тщательно накрасилась: сейчас по щекам стекали черные дорожки и красная помада неприятно выделялась на синюшном лице. И кимоно на ней было красивое – с узором из бамбуковых листьев. 

Такао разглядывал распластанный по траве зеленый рукав с темными пятнами, сидя на крыльце, а Мидорима с Аомине наклонились над телом.

\- Это точно не ты? 

\- Мне-то зачем ее убивать?

\- Ну, не знаю, может она тебя достала звонками. – Аомине присел и наклонил голову, рассматривая рассеченный надвое торс, Мидорима опустился на корточки рядом с ним, кутаясь в пальто.

\- Во-первых, за кого ты меня принимаешь? Во-вторых, это самоубийство.

\- Уху, а потом она приперлась на твой газон и порубила себя на куски.

\- Я рад, что твоих мозгов тебе хватает хотя бы на то, чтобы понять, что ее не тут убили. Смотри, - Мидорима вытянул руку, - на животе тут и тут край меняется. Кто-то очень точно положил удар поверх разреза. 

Аомине наклонился ближе.

\- Слушай, а похоже. – Он поднялся и обошел тело по кругу. – И голову в этот раз на земле рубили. – Он вернулся к тому месту, где стоял. – Сэппуку, надо же… 

 

Еда остывала в тарелке – в горло не лез не то что кусок, даже от вида зеленого чая тошнило. Такао поднял взгляд на сидящих напротив Мидориму и Аомине. Аомине обводил в блокноте иероглифы: «Ночью подозрительного шума не слышали» - старший инспектор отправил его в дом со словами: «Иди допроси доктора, полечись заодно и справку возьми для больничного». Мидорима с мрачным видом механически жевал кашу. 

Аомине повернул голову и задумчиво посмотрел на Такао, потом на его тарелку, и придвинул тарелку к себе.

\- Как думаешь, почему она? – спросил Аомине, разглядывая кашу в ложке.

Мидорима пожал плечами. 

\- Не из-за денег, наверняка, семья богатая, - продолжил Аомине. – Может из-за несчастной любви? 

При этих словах Мидорима помрачнел еще сильнее - Такао заподозрил, что он может винить себя.

\- Я бы не стал сбрасывать финансовые проблемы со счетов, - сказал Мидорима.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что самоубийство пытались выдать за убийство, - отрезал Мидорима и встал из-за стола. – Я ушел по домашним вызовам.

\- Эй! – у Аомине сорвался голос. – Эй, как финансы с этим связаны?  
______________________________________________________________________  
Примечание: принцесса Хитачи (Хитати) – персонаж «Повести о Гэндзи», некрасивая женщина благородного происхождения. 

**Глава 2**

С возрастом Мидорима научился скрывать свои чувства намного лучше, но не от Такао. Такао все равно замечал: как слишком часто, без особой необходимости Мидорима протирает очки, как поглаживает пальцы левой руки, словно наматывая бинты, как залегает едва заметная складка в уголках губ. Каким бы холодным и отстраненным ни хотел Мидорима казаться, Такао знал, что тот переживает. Кто знает, что было в голове у Накагавы-сан – но предположить, что она свела счеты с жизнью от несчастной любви было слишком легко. 

\- Шин-чан! – Такао набросился на Мидориму, едва тот вернулся. Мысль о том, что Мидорима казнит себя, целый день не давала ему покоя. – Мы идем на свидание!

Мидорима опешил.

\- Ты меня ведешь в кино, а потом в ресторан. – Такао отобрал у него чемоданчик с инструментами. 

\- С какой стати? Ты с ума сошел?

Такао положил ему руки на талию со спины и подтолкнул к выходу.

\- Саеко-сан принесла фотографию племянницы. Хорошая девушка, двадцать три года, отличница, закончила Токийский университет искусств. Рост сто шестьдесят, сорок пять килограмм, грудь тридцать два бэ, вторая группа, рыбы, - говорил он без остановки, не давая Мидориме опомниться, пока они не дошли до машины. 

Пассажирское сиденье рядом с водителем в четырехдверном «Сузуки» было отодвинуто назад до упора в первый же день после покупки почти год назад. Учиться водить Мидорима категорически отказывался, и Такао, помимо всего прочего, считался еще и личным водителем. 

\- Я не понимаю, какая связь между этими двумя событиями, - холодно заметил Мидорима, когда Такао устроился за рулем.

\- Тебе нужен мастер-класс «Как не завалить первое свидание». Я буду твоим учителем. - Он завел машину и плавно вырулил на улицу. 

\- Такао, ты гей. – Мидорима поправил очки.

\- Поверь мне, никто не понимает женское сердце лучше гея.

\- Во-первых, это стереотип из мыльных опер. Во-вторых, мне кажется с личной жизнью у тебя не лучше, чем у меня.

\- Не…, - начал Такао и прикусил язык. 

«Неправда, - хотел сказать он. – Я живу с человеком, которого люблю». Но было ли это таким уж большим успехом, Такао не знал. Наверное было, хотя в соблазнение натуралов он не верил. Лучше всего – забыть и переключиться на кого-то другого, но в «с глаз долой - из сердца вон» Такао больше не верил тоже. После старшей школы он уезжал из Токио на четыре года – и все равно вернулся, вернулся и, как только выпала возможность, поселился с Мидоримой. 

\- Это все потому, что меня не девушки интересуют. Не был бы я геем, ко мне бы очередь стояла, - легкомысленно отшутился он после долгой паузы. – Вот, кстати, твоя первая ошибка. Почему ты молчишь?

\- Ты ведешь машину, не хочу тебя отвлекать. – Мидорима недовольно покосился на него. 

Такао фыркнул – с его периферийным зрением на дороге он видел все. К тому же, их район лежал в стороне от центра, и в пять часов вечера дороги были почти свободны. 

\- Представь, что я девушка и мы в такси. 

Мидорима поджал губы, поправил очки, пересел удобнее на сиденье. Посмотрел в окно, потом снова на Такао.

\- Я не знаю, о чем спрашивать, ты мне все рассказал. Если я начну спрашивать про знак зодиака, группу крови или университет, она решит, что я идиот. Или что у меня склероз, - сердито сказал он.

\- Шин-чан, - Такао вздохнул, это было даже не смешно, - ты безнадежен. Гороскоп – это еще не весь человек. Спроси, какое кино она любит, какую музыку, какую еду. Что она читает, куда бы хотела съездить.

Мидорима смотрел на него несколько секунд, потом вдруг покраснел и отвернулся к окну. На счастье Мидоримы, они уже подъехали к кинотеатру и Такао пришлось искать место для парковки.

 

У кассы толпились дети – девчонки в коротких не по погоде клетчатых юбках и парни в распахнутых напоказ куртках и джинсах с прорехами. До начала учебного года оставалась всего пара недель. Такао невольно задумался – сейчас казалось, что все его свободное время в школе было занято баскетболом. Нет, они ходили в кино и на концерты, но ничего из этого не осталось в памяти. А вот вечера в спортзале он помнил очень ясно. Можно было закрыть глаза и услышать шелест сетки, увидеть, как движется ладонь Мидоримы, запуская мяч в кольцо. В какой момент восхищение перешло во влюбленность, сказать было трудно.

\- Не могу поверить, что это кто-то смотрит, - раздалось за спиной ворчливо. 

Такао обернулся. Мидорима с кислым выражением на лице читал описания на афишах. За стеклами, слегка мутными из-за подсохших потеков дождя, бродили зомби, целовались парень с девушкой, смешной парень в больших темных очках держал в руках огромную рыбину, отряд самураев уносился в закат на тонконогих конях - с выбором фильмов оказалось не густо. «Мертвецы в Токио», «Поцелуй под сакурой», «Смешные приключения мистера И Сина на Окинаве» и «Сливовый цвет». 

\- Для свидания – самое то, - возразил Такао. – Лучше всего про зомби. - Мидорима неверяще покосился на него, и Такао поспешил пояснить: - Девушке будет страшно, и она весь фильм будет прижиматься к тебе. 

\- Чушь какая. Мы уже не в том возрасте, чтобы бояться зомби.

Такао пожал плечами.

\- Тогда «Поцелуй под сакурой», - предложил он, - чтобы создать нужное настроение.

\- Только не это. 

Мидорима скривился, и Такао заподозрил, что тот на самом деле совсем не против романтических фильмов.

\- Ладно, сегодня выбери уже что-нибудь, а с девушкой все-таки про поцелуи смотри. 

В итоге, они купили билеты на «Сливовый цвет», фильм как раз начинался, они зашли в зал под рекламу. 

Зал был маленьким и неожиданно почти полным, расстояние между рядами – всего ничего (первый оказался уже занят), и Мидориме с его длинными ногами пришлось несладко. Коленка его касалась ноги Такао, тепло проникало сквозь двойной слой ткани, и Такао никак не мог сосредоточиться на сюжете – то и дело посматривал на профиль Мидоримы. Если он и увидел какие-то кадры из фильма, то только благодаря отражению в очках. 

За ужином в итальянском ресторане рядом с их домом Мидорима увлеченно ворчал – он усмотрел в фильме несколько исторических неточностей, да и кровь, по его словам из ран брызгала совсем не так, как ей положено. Такао слушал, не слыша слов, и кивал, его мысли были заняты совсем другим. Это свидание - какой бы предлог он для него ни выдумал, для него это все-таки было свиданием – первое и единственное. Однажды найдется женщина достаточно умная, чтобы понравиться Мидориме, и с достаточно легким характером, чтобы с ним ужиться. 

Наверное поэтому Такао сделал то, что сделал. Или же просто момент располагал: тонкий серп молодой луны мелькал в прорехах между облаками, старая магнолия чуть слышно скрипела, и ветер трепал желтую полицейскую ленту – чем не романтика. Они были уже почти у крыльца, Мидорима остановился, чтобы найти в кармане ключи – после двух бокалов красного вина движения у него уже не выходили привычно четкими. 

\- Эй, Шин-чан, - тихо сказал Такао. 

\- Что? – Мидорима повернулся к нему.

Такао шагнул вплотную к Мидориме, закинул руку ему на шею и потянул на себя. 

\- Девушке в конце свидания положен поцелуй, Шин-чан. 

Губы свело то ли улыбкой, то ли судорогой. 

Мидорима, наверное, растерялся, потому что позволил Такао поцеловать себя. Глубоко, долго. Такао даже в какой-то момент показалось, что язык Мидоримы скользнул по его губам, но обманываться было себе дороже. Он отодвинулся.

\- Вот так, Шин-чан, - нашел он в себе силы бодро подмигнуть и выудил ключ из своего кармана. 

* * * 

Спал Такао плохо, урывками. Несколько раз ему виделось, что Мидорима врывается в его комнату и велит убираться. В половине пятого утра он не выдержал, накинул теплый халат поверх пижамы, всунул ноги в тапочки и спустился вниз. В темноте – только свет фонаря с улицы высвечивал четкий прямоугольник на полу – включил чайник. 

Нет, Мидорима его, конечно не выгонит. В своих способностях заговорить зубы кому угодно Такао не сомневался, да и его привычка к практическим шуткам вполне может поцелуй объяснить. Другое дело… Черт, как жить-то теперь, зная, как могло бы быть…

Он насыпал молотый кофе в фильтр – Мидорима запрещал покупать растворимый, утверждая, что тот вреднее для сердца, - залил кипятком и, положив подбородок на скрещенные руки, уставился сквозь стекло чашки на тонкую струйку. 

Они с Мидоримой могли бы ходить в кино, в кафе, на концерты – не то, чтобы сейчас это было невозможно, но теперь Такао знал разницу между свиданием и просто походом куда-то вместе. 

По светлому квадрату на полу скользнула тень, и Такао отвлекся. 

Сова? Убийца? Он осторожно выглянул в окно. Даже при его зрении потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы различить человеческую фигуру, притаившуюся под кустом гортензии – сумерки уже начали сменять ночную темноту и фонарь больше мешал, сгущая тени. 

Внутри все сжалось, Такао даже слегка затошнило. Может, вызвать полицию? Он прищурился, пытаясь понять, есть ли у человека под кустом оружие. Судя по очертаниям, тот был довольно высок, почти как Мидорима. Наверное, так и должно быть – нужно немало сил, чтобы одним ударом отрубить голову. При этой мысли Такао стало по-настоящему страшно. Он попятился назад, лихорадочно вспоминая, где оставил телефон.

В этот момент человек под кустом покачнулся и едва не упал, в воздухе мелькнули, попав под свет фонаря, слишком длинные концы шарфа. Голубого шарфа. Да это же… Такао облегченно хмыкнул, сообразив, кто прячется в их саду. Надо же, как он испугался, даже не узнал. Пожалуй, за это стоит отомстить. 

Захватив с собой чашку с кофе, Такао бесшумно открыл дверь и шагнул на крыльцо. Холодный сырой воздух почти сразу забрался под халат, но Такао был слишком увлечен местью, чтобы это его остановило. У тапочек была мягкая подошва – шагов по плитам дорожки было совсем не слышно. Аомине напряженно разглядывал улицу, и Такао удалось подойти к нему почти вплотную, всего метра два оставалось, когда под ногой вдруг хрустнула ветка. 

Месть, к счастью, не сорвалась: Аомине подпрыгнул – ну, насколько ему это удалось из его положения – и упал на задницу, опять запутавшись в шарфе. 

\- Стой, кто иде… - шепотом начал Аомине, рука его замерла у пояса, где обычно была кобура. 

\- Кофе будешь? – спросил Такао самым заботливым тоном, изо всех сил пытаясь не рассмеяться. 

\- Сука, - снова шепотом огрызнулся Аомине, - нельзя так пугать. - Он поднялся с земли и, перекинув концы шарфа за спину, отряхнул брюки. - Я тебя арестую.

\- Ты же не при исполнении. Вон, даже оружие отобрали. - Такао кивнул на пустой пояс, и Аомине досадливо поморщился . - Ты чего шепчешь-то? – поинтересовался Такао: их обоих было видно из далека, вряд ли они смогли бы теперь кого-то подсторожить.

\- Голоса нету. 

Покачав головой, Такао поправил на переносице несуществующие очки и, подражая манере Мидоримы, сказал:

\- Мозгов у тебя нет. Немедленно в дом. Такао, завари ему имбирь с лимоном. 

Подозрительно, но Аомине даже спорить не стал – нахохлившись, потопал к крыльцу. 

 

**Глава 3**

Минут через пятнадцать, когда Аомине, шмыгая носом, уже уткнулся в кружку, на кухню спустился Мидорима, видимо, разбуженный шумом. Еще не причесанный, в полосатой пижаме и халате – у Такао заныло сердце. Наверное, если бы не присутствие Аомине, Мидорима сказал бы что-нибудь о вчерашнем поцелуе, но сейчас он только перевел недовольный взгляд с Аомине на Такао и обратно. 

\- Боги, за что мне это? Что ты опять делаешь в моем доме? 

\- Я это… - зашептал Аомине, - думал, может, опять труп будет. 

\- Ты совсем идиот? – Мидорима опустился на стул напротив него. 

Аомине уткнулся в кружку.

\- Ну, если не труп, так хоть завтраком накормят. – Он потер шею сквозь слои шарфа – сразу запахло ментолом и эвкалиптом.

Мидорима повел носом.

\- Ты все-таки решил лечиться?

\- Это Цунимия-сенсей мне компресс сделала.

\- Сенсей? Я тебя как врач больше не устраиваю? – Кажется, у Мидоримы взыграла профессиональная ревность.

\- Устраиваешь, устраиваешь. Я это… вчера в нашем морге был, - начал объяснять Аомине.

Такао это показалось настолько забавным, что он на секунду отвлекся от готовки:

\- Тебе поставили компресс в морге? 

\- Они же там тоже типа врачи.

\- И тебя не смущает состояние их пациентов?

\- Стойте! Мы не о том сейчас! – прервал их Мидорима и сердито поджал губы. - Что ты делал в морге, когда тебе сказали дома сидеть, в тепле?

Аомине заерзал на стуле.

\- Ну отчет-то экспертизы мне никто не покажет, пока я на больничном, а они разговорчивые в морге обычно. Если рядом посидеть - расскажут даже такого, что в отчет не пошло. Ну, знаешь, как бывает – нюхом чуют, а доказать не могут.

\- Хм, - Мидорима откинулся на спинку стула, явно заинтересованный, - иногда и у тебя бывают просветления. И что тебе рассказали?

Такао заметил, как в его глазах проскользнула легкая тоска – все-таки решение наследовать отцовской практике потребовало принести в жертву мечту. 

Аомине взъерошил волосы на затылке и поставил почти пустую кружку на стол.

\- Цунимия говорит, работали два человека, один сильнее, другой слабее, но такое ощущение, что один в точности копировал удары другого, будто отчет эксперта видел и долго тренировался. И оружие – скорее всего японский меч – либо одно и то же, либо одинаково сделано. 

\- Хм. Она может такое определить?

\- Ну я ж говорю, это то, что в отчет не пошло. – Аомине кинул быстрый голодный взгляд на Такао, видимо, проверяя, когда тот закончит готовить. – Я вот что сам думаю, если меч, то, может, они в одном додзе учились? 

Мидорима задумчиво кивнул, будто это соглашалось с его собственными мыслями.

 

Из-под пледа торчали длинные ноги: Аомине лежал на диванчике в приемной, делая вид, что спит. Мидорима обещал ему обед и ужин, если тот побережет горло и до конца дня не скажет ни слова. Впрочем, вставить слово в данный момент было проблематично даже для Такао: в приемной сидели Саеко-сан, Мигучи-сан и Оотава-сан – хотя полицейские ленточки еще висели во дворе, страх перед убийством несколько рассосался, и в соседях проснулось любопытство. 

Посетительницы вырядились как на праздник - в весенние кимоно из магазина Саеки-сан – и пришли все вместе под очень благовидным предлогом: у Фукуды-сан, которая в данный момент была в кабинете Мидоримы, заболела спина. 

\- В наше время очень важно заранее позаботиться об участке на кладбище, - важно заявила девяностолетняя Мигучи-сан, придвигаясь ближе к краю слишком глубокого для нее кресла. – Накагава-то вот схитрила! В католички записалась. За церковью ее похоронят. Глядишь, всего в пятьсот тысяч уложатся, да вместе с поминальными деньгами еще и прибыль будет.

\- Ой, да уж не семье Накагава деньги считать, - махнула рукой Саеко-сан.

\- Не скажи, - тут же вмешалась Оотава-сан. – Гонору-то много у них, а вот деньжат не водится особо.

\- Как это не водится? – возмутилась Саеки-сан. – Когда давеча Накагава-сын для своей жены кимоно заказал пошить, да не абы какое. 

\- А чего ж тогда госпожа Накагава второй месяц в долг рис берет, а рыбу только к большим праздникам покупает?

Краем глаза Такао заметил, как Аомине насторожился. Он поймал взгляд Такао, показал на свое горло и едва заметно кивнул.

\- Саеки-сан, - вмешался Такао, - а что за кимоно-то? На церемонию?

\- Да нет, просто летнее кимоно, для Аяно-сан, но новый шелк, мастером раскрашенный. 

\- И не в кредит? 

\- Да какой кредит, он мне деньги пачками отсчитал. Из саквояжа вытащил и отсчитал. 

\- И не странно вам показалось?

\- Да что ж тут странного, мало как ему за мечи платят, разные ж люди берут, то якудза, а то и вовсе иностранцы. 

\- А еще кто-нибудь из семейства заказывал у вас? 

Саеки-сан посмотрела на него, как на слабоумного. Можно подумать, ни одна японская семья не обходилась без национальной одежды.

\- Ну а как же, - прижала она руку к груди, - вот по осени внучке перешивали из бабушкиного для сити-го-сан.

Такао с Аомине переглянулись, и Такао повернулся к Оотаве-сан.

\- А Аяно-сан у вас тоже в долг берет или сразу платит?

Оотава-сан недовольно повела плечом:

\- Она теперь у меня не берет, носом крутит, они в места подороже ходят. Можно подумать, у меня хуже. Я тоже могу цены задрать.

\- А давно крутит?

\- Да вот уж с полгода.

\- А сколько их всего детей, у Накагавы? Большая семья? - Такао знал мать семейства и старшего сына, но шапочно, в отличие от Мидоримы (вроде бы его родители общались с почтенным семейством). Марико-сан тоже упоминала только родителей и брата, но Такао казалось, это не все ее родственники. 

\- Сын один и три дочери. Ранмару, Намико, Тама и Марико. И только одну замуж выдали – корми теперь старых дев до самой смерти, поспешила поделиться информацией Оотава-сан. - А что не выдали, так не удивительно – нос выше Фудзи задирают, а лицом-то никто не вышел. Ранмару-то, правда попроще будет, и соображает хорошо. Современный он, старший-то Накагава на том и погорел, что традиции блюдет, не каждому меч делать берется. Поругались они за то. 

 

Когда Такао пересказал Мидориме этот разговор за обедом, Аомине, страдающий от запрета говорить, бросил на него умоляющий взгляд. Впрочем, Такао и самому было интересно.

\- Слушай, Шин-чан, как ты догадался, что у них с деньгами плохо?

Мидорима поправил очки на переносице и заносчиво сказал:

\- Я подозревал, что у нее договор на захоронение на католическом кладбище.

Такао нахмурился:

\- Все равно не понимаю.

\- Это же элементарно, - вздохнул Мидорима, - самоубийц на христианских кладбищах не хоронят. В данной ситуации единственный смысл выдавать самоубийство за убийство – чтобы не платить за могилу. Расчленить тело – на такое можно пойти только от крайней нужды. Кстати, все дети Накагава занимались кендо в одном додзе. 

Аомине дернул Такао за рукав и жестами попросил ручку с бумагой. 

«Думаешь, младший Накагава убивает?» - написал он вопрос.

Мидорима кивнул. 

\- Интересно получается, - Такао кинул взгляд на стопку газет. – Считали, что работал маньяк, а оказалось – наемный убийца. 

\- Он не убийца, - возразил Мидорима и, когда Такао с Аомине удивленно на него посмотрели, тут же поправился: - В смысле, не наемный убийца. Он деньги не за убийство получает.

\- А за что?

\- За мечи.

«Нафига тогда убивать?»

\- Если бы кое-кто больше интересовался родной историей, мне не пришлось бы напоминать выражение «меч отведавший крови». 

Такао передернуло – убивать невинную девушку только ради того, чтобы продать меч подороже. Чего в этом больше: жадности или равнодушной жестокости?

\- А … тогда кто рубил? 

\- Кто-то из сестер, я полагаю.

Спрашивать, зачем тело Марико подкинули в их двор, ни Такао, ни Аомине, не стали – и так понятно, месть за разбитое сердце. 

«Доказать трудно будет, - написал Аомине, немного подумав. – Мотив неочевиден. Связи между жертвами и убийцей нет. Орудия преступления проданы, не найдешь. Только если ждать следующего заказа и следить». 

\- Это дело полиции, - пожал плечами Мидорима. – Если мозгами шевелить не умеете, так хоть побегайте.

\- Шин-чан! – упрекнул его Такао. – А если упустят случайно? Или спугнут?

\- Чего ты от меня хочешь? – Мидорима недовольно сложил руки на груди. – Я сделал, что мог, теперь все в руках богов.

Такао задумался только на секунду. Может, он и не знал так много, как Мидорима, и не мог так вычислять, но уж в искусстве развести человека он преуспел.

\- Я позвоню ему и скажу, что все знаю. Попрошу денег за молчание. Он или заплатит, или попытается меня убить. В любом случае, он себя выдаст, - предложил он.

\- Идиотизм Аомине заразен? – Мидорима поправил очки и потер пальцы на левой руке, кажется, внезапно занервничав. 

\- Ну Шин-чан, идеальный же план. Правда, Аомине? – Такао повернулся к тому за поддержкой.

«Начальство запретит точно».

\- Я сначала позвоню, а потом мы скажем твоему начальству. – Такао всегда находил, что гораздо проще получить согласие уже после того, как сделал то, для чего это согласие требовалось.

«Давай лучше из отдела кто-нибудь позвонит?»

\- Их сразу раскроют…

Примерно через два часа Такао удалось их убедить. Ну как убедить, Мидорима просто устал, а у Аомине закончилось чистое место на листе. Когда на Такао нападал кураж, остановить его было невозможно. А сейчас его реально вело – хотелось великих свершений. 

Телефон нашелся в справочнике. На четвертом гудке трубку сняла женщина: 

\- Мастерская Накагавы, чем могу служить?

\- Мне бы хотелось поговорить с мастером.

\- Могу я узнать, кто его спрашивает? – вежливо спросила собеседница, давая понять, что со всякими глупостями хозяина лучше не тревожить.

\- Мы не знакомы лично. Я живу в доме, во дворе которого нашли его сестру, - представился Такао – Мидорима побледнел и едва не отобрал у него трубку. 

Мастер подошел через несколько секунд.

\- Накагава. Слушаю, - раздалось в трубке мрачно.

\- Я бы хотел заказать у вас меч, - Такао улыбнулся, как можно противнее, хотя собеседник и не мог его видеть, но Такао верил, что мимика влияет на голос, а сыграть надо было очень точно.

\- Приходите в магазин и зака…

\- Вы не поняли, - перебил его Такао. – Я хочу особенный меч.

Последовала пауза.

\- В каком смысле особенный? – настороженно спросил Накагава. 

\- Ну, вы понимаете…

\- Нет, не понимаю.

\- А по-моему, прекрасно понимаете, - продолжил настаивать Такао. То, что Накагава не бросил трубку, уже говорило в пользу догадки Мидоримы. – Меня очень интересует последний штрих. Который я имел удовольствие наблюдать позавчера ночью.

Последовала еще одна пауза.

\- Вы ничего не докажете. Ваше слово против моего, и моя семья подтвердит, что я всю ночь провел дома, - сказал наконец Накагава. 

\- У меня есть нечто более веское, чем слово.

\- Запись? Не верю. Вы случайно включили камеру в три часа ночи?

Аомине, прислушивающийся к разговору, замахал руками.

«23.30 – 00.30», - написал он быстро.

\- Тут вы правы, - усмехнулся в трубку Такао, показывая Аомине большой палец. – В три часа ночи – вряд ли, а вот немного пораньше, около полуночи, она была включена. Видите ли, некоторые сексуальные девиации могут быть исключительно полезны. 

Накагава снова замолчал, видимо, обдумывая сказанное.

\- У меня нет денег, - заявил он через несколько секунд.

\- О, так я и не прошу денег, - Такао предполагал такой ответ, так что был готов, - как я и говорил, я хочу получить меч.

\- Мне нужно время на это.

\- Я подожду, но не очень долго. 

\- Мне нужен месяц, если вы хотите, чтобы все было сделано по правилам. Убийство должно быть совершено в новолуние, чтобы меч обрел жажду. 

\- Хорошо, - Такао кивнул. - Я так и предполагал. Позвоню ближе к делу еще раз, скажу, куда принести.

Он нажал отбой дрожащими пальцами – адреналин гулял в крови.

\- Ты идиот, – Мидорима снял очки и потер глаза, - если считаешь, что он принесет тебе меч через месяц. 

\- А я и не считаю. Поэтому мы сейчас позвоним шефу Аомине и все ему расскажем. 

**Глава 4**

Поплавок, отмечающий уровень воды в чайнике запрыгал в пузырях между делениями. Такао казалось, что с наступлением темноты в эти дни, у него в животе что-то прыгает ровно так же. Как-то он не подумал, что поставит под удар не только себя, но и Мидориму. 

Пожалуй его не ругали в таких количествах со школы, когда он в последнем классе подменил записи в радиокружке на диски Sex Pistols, и вместо какой-то заранее выбранной японской песенки про весну и любовь заиграла God save the Queen в панковском исполнении. Тогда его по очереди отчитали директор школы, родители, капитан команды, тренер и Мидорима. Сейчас – инспектор полиции из районного отделения, непосредственный начальник Аомине, начальник группы, которой поручили охранять их дом и, разумеется Мидорима. Хорошо хоть мама и сестра не знали. 

Из носика потянулась струйка пара, чайник щелкнул и отключился, а поплавок еще болтался вверх и вниз некоторое время.

\- Шин-чан, ты будешь чай? – Может Аомине тоже предложить? Его навязали им в качестве наказания - правда, непонятно кому – и он дремал в приемной на диване каждую ночь. Хотя… пусть спит дальше.

\- Нет, спасибо, - отрезал Мидорима переворачивая страницу «Истории японского оружия» Микавы Обо. 

Мидорима злился уже неделю, на него это было совсем не похоже. Обычно он просто высказывал, что думает, называл Такао идиотом, и на этом вопрос закрывался. Такао предложил ему уехать на время, пока все не закончится, но, кажется, это только разозлило Мидориму еще больше. Такое впечатление складывалось – Мидориму мучила мысль, что с Такао может что-то случится, не меньше, чем Такао – угрызения совести.

И еще всю эту неделю Такао думал: а не признаться ли? Было бы обидно умереть и так и не узнать, могло ли у него что-нибудь выйти.

Залив чай кипятком, Такао положил руки на стол, переплетя пальцы, и пристроил на них подбородок. За стеклянной стенкой чайничка – подарок Кисе из какого-то путешествия – медленно разворачивались листья. Сидеть так вечерами – в полутемной кухне, только с одной настольной лампой - было бы очень уютно, если бы не обстоятельства. Если бы не они, Такао бы устроило и молчание, но тишина и ожидание действовали на нервы. 

\- Шин-чан? – начал Такао, просто чтобы не молчать.

\- Что?

\- Я никогда не спрашивал… Как ты относишься к геям? – Тема занимала его уже давно, но он никогда не находил смелости и повода, чтобы ее поднять. 

Мидорима оторвался от книги и посмотрел на него внимательно.

\- Я пригласил тебя жить в своем доме, уже зная о твоей… ориентации.

\- Ну вот. Это от большого либерализма, или ты надеялся, что я начну за тобой ухаживать? 

Мидорима покраснел – словно креветку в кипяток опустили. Это было потрясающее зрелище.

\- Как… как ты…

\- Не. Ну а что такого. Разве мы не отличная пара? – Такао улыбнулся, не зная на что надеется больше: что Мидорима решит, будто это очередная шутка, или же воспримет его слова всерьез. – Я готовлю и занимаюсь хозяйством. Ты – уважаемый доктор. Хотя стой… если я выхожу женой, то это ты должен за мной ухаживать, Шин-чан.

\- Я? – переспросил Мидорима так, будто его больше удивило то, что он должен ухаживать, чем то, что он должен ухаживать за Такао.

-Ну да. Давай, как я тебя учил. – Такао перелил чай в кружку и сделал маленький глоток. Горячо.

Мидорима, все еще красный, открыл и закрыл рот, поправил очки.

\- Представь, что я девушка, - подбодрил его Такао, гадая, не слишком ли увлекся.

\- Не могу. – Мидорима вдруг собрался. – И не…

Окончания Такао так и не услушал.

\- Добрый вечер, - раздалось от двери.

Потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы сообразить, кто этот человек в черном. Накагава. Такао помнил его смутно и точно не таким. Не было у него во время их встречи в супермаркете ни настолько запавших щек – так что заострились широкие скулы, - ни такого взгляда. 

Черт! Как он пробрался мимо полиции? Взгляд выхватил белую руку на фоне черного свитера – и пистолет с накрученным на дуло глушителем в ней. 

\- А где... э… меч? – растерявшись, спросил Такао, медленно вставая.

\- Еще не готов. Извините, но вам придется обойтись без него. - Тонкие губы Накагавы скривились. Он шагнул ближе к ним и навел пистолет на Мидориму, тоже поднявшегося со стула. – Принесите запись, Такао-сан, или я убью вашего… сожителя. – Он оскалился. – Вы же понимаете, что я не шучу и не угрожаю впустую. 

\- Она… эээ… в банке, - нашелся Такао. 

\- Не лгите мне, - Накагава мотнул головой, будто отгонял ложь как надоедливую муху.

Черт! Надо было хотя бы обманку подготовить. Хотя… если отдать Накагаве запись, их он обоих наверняка убьет. Надо как-то потянуть время. Надо что-то придумать. 

\- Но убивать же… я думал, мечом?

Накагава криво усмехнулся.

\- Да вы шутник, Такао-сан. – Он шагнул еще ближе. – Пистолет в таких вещах намного практичнее. 

Мурашки побежали по позвоночнику от его холодного тона, Такао даже голову не смел повернуть, чтобы переглянуться с Мидоримой. Мысли заметались. Одна ошибка – и все кончено. Шин-чан… Шин-чан. Прости. Сердце подскочило к горлу. Ладони обожгло. 

Обожгло? Кружка! Такао сглотнул. Может, еще не все потеряно? В коридоре что-то шевельнулось. Аомине? 

\- Я… хорошо, я сейчас принесу. – Уже одно это должно послужить сигналом. 

Делая вид, что собирается поставить кружку на стол, Такао перехватил ее – внешней стороной ладоней к себе. Баскетболистам не надо замахиваться, не надо отводить руку, чтобы что-то бросить: базовое движение – пас от груди, отработанный до автоматизма. И Мидорима, и Аомине безо всяких сомнений поймут его. Такао верил.

Шин-чан! Пригнись! 

Кружка полетела прямо Накагаве в лицо. Мидорима бросился на пол, а Аомине выскочил из-за дверного косяка ровно в тот момент, как она сорвалась с пальцев. 

Выстрел прозвучал, словно кашлянул кто…

* * * 

\- Жалко чайник, - вздохнул Такао, ссыпая осколки в мусорное ведро. – И в стене дырка. – Он задумчиво посмотрел на сколотую плитку и перевел взгляд на Мидориму, тот сидел, поставив локти на стол и прижавшись лбом к сплетенным пальцам. 

Уши до сих пор горели – опять пришлось почувствовать себя нашалившим школьником, хотя все нотации ни в какое сравнение не шли с тем, как он винил себя сам. 

\- Шин-чан, скажи что-нибудь, а? – Мидорима единственный его не ругал. Ни слова не произнес с тех пор, как ушли полицейские.

Мидорима повернулся к нему и некоторое время просто смотрел молча. У Такао сердце в пятки ушло, стало почти так же страшно, как три часа назад. Мидорима набрал воздуха, словно собирался что-то сказать, но покачал головой и только тяжело вздохнул. 

\- Ну Шин-чан, скажи, что я идиот, что ли. – Только не вели убираться.

Мидорима снова вздохнул, потер лицо ладонями и отвернулся. 

Конец. Кажется, это конец.

\- Beck, - вдруг сказал Мидорима в стену. 

\- Что? – переспросил Такао.

\- Beck. Твой любимый фильм - Beck, - повторил Мидорима. – Твои любимые группы – OLDCODEX и Sex Pistols. Твои любимые книги – детективы. Джиро Акагава, «Призрачный поезд». Ты способен съесть что угодно, если там есть кимчи. Больше всего ты хочешь съездить в Лондон, чтобы посмотреть на дом Шерлока Холмса. И еще в Австралию, чтобы поймать акулу. 

Разговор в машине. Про то, что у девушки спрашивать. Такао моргнул. Потряс головой. Ущипнул себя за руку. Если это сон…

\- Шин-чан. - Он подошел вплотную к Мидориме. – Шин-чан, ты будешь не сильно против, если я тебя поцелую? – Раз уж сон такой приятный, пользоваться. 

\- Полагаю, не сильно.

Губы у Мидоримы оказались ровно такими, какими он их запомнил в ту ночь, после свидания. Разве что вкуса красного вина не было. Стоять, нагибаясь над Мидоримой, было не очень удобно, но Такао даже не думал пошевелиться. Сон – штука не надежная, легко спугнуть. Или проснуться. Особенно сейчас, когда Мидорима начал отвечать.

Под ложечкой засосало, и внизу живота стало собираться тепло. Такао оторвался от губ Мидоримы на секунду.

\- Кажется, придется стирать простыни.

Глаза Мидооримы, широко раскрытые за стеклами очков, распахнулись еще больше.

\- Мы будем делать это сегодня? – нервно спросил он, густо покраснев.

\- Можем не делать, - кивнул Такао. - Я и от поцелуя кончу.

Мидорима слегка отстранился.

\- Во-первых, я попрошу тебя воздержаться, а во-вторых, при чем тогда простыни?

\- Ну как же, после мокрых снов всегда простыни надо стирать.

Мидорима отстранился еще больше, поправил очки и вдруг резко встал – ножки стула скрипнули по полу.

\- Это не сон, идиот! – возмутился он.

\- Не сон? – переспросил Такао, глядя на него снизу вверх.

\- Не сон.

\- Правда?

\- Правда.

\- Правда-правда? 

\- Правда! 

\- Правда-правда-правда? 

\- Правда! И заткнись ты наконец!


End file.
